


Pain And Gain

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Hogwarts Era, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Mild Language, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in pain and even Ron and Hermione can't help him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain And Gain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JMDC Challenge #90 : Beat The Heat @ Livejournal

“Harry, what's the matter?” whispered Hermione, while Professor Binns mumbled about Rockhard The Crooked and Dampslit The Dry. “Do you feel sick?”

Harry was wobbling on his chair which was very unusual in this particular class as his face was usually fused with his table.

“What?” said Harry a bit confused. “No, no. I'm fine.”

“Harry's a bit nervous about his date with Cho,” smirked Ron and punched his friend on the arm. “He's thinking about how he's going to give her the tongue.”

“Ron,” hissed Hermione. “You're such a pervert. Now pay attention. The both of you. You're not going to copy my notes. Mark my w...”

“Ouch!” hissed Harry.

“You're alright, mate?” said Ron with a worried look on his face. “Are you in pain?”

“You can say that,” whispered Harry. “I really need to go.”

“It's only five minutes,” whispered Hermione. “Can't you  
just...”

“Oh my God. I can't hold it. Professor?”

“...and Dampslit leaned over and...what?”

“Professor Binns?”

“W-what is it, Perkins?”

“I need to use the loo, Professor,” said Harry. “I...er...eat too much spicy chicken yesterday.”

“Spicy chicken my arse,” smirked Ron. “You're just feeling some pressure below.” And he made a particular hand gesture, right before Hermione smacked him on the head with her large pile of notes.

“Off you go, Plottwist,” mumbled Binns and he continued nagging about the mating habits of the goblins.

Harry waved shortly before he left the classroom. He looked around and went to the first floor loo. That was the place where they were most of the time. Another jolt raced through Harry's body and he really needed to do something about it. He was nearly there and suddenly he saw what he wanted to see.

“Well, well. Look who's...POTTER???”

 

 

A few minutes later Harry was panting like hell, while his cock was buried deep in Malfoy's tied arse. His balls smacked against pale and his hand was around Malfoy's stiff prick, his thumb caressing the pulsating head. Harry bit on his lip, aching for release. A few strokes later and Malfoy spurted against the wooden door from the one of the toilets.

“Need to taste you,” moaned Malfoy. Harry's cock popped out of Malfoy's arse. Malfoy got on his knees and put Harry's cock in his mouth. He licked the wet slit, while stroking Harry's long shaft. In a few moments Harry came with a cry, while pulsing inside Malfoy's greedy wetness.

“How's the ache?” smirked Malfoy, while kissing his forbidden lover's neck.

“My arse is still a bit sore,” said Harry with a husky voice and pulled Malfoy close for another round of pain management.


End file.
